


Crashing into you

by fflorie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, They love each other, vance joy song reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fflorie/pseuds/fflorie
Summary: Hinata and Tsukishima dance around the living room, laughing and making promises of forever.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Crashing into you

"Kei, dance with me." Hinata said, a smile on his lips.

"I don't dance, Shouyou."

Tsukishima said, looking up from his book.

"I'll guide you."

"Okay."

As the soft melody of Crashing Into You started playing, they started moving.

"Damn, your feet are really messy, Tsukki." Hinata laughed.

"Shut up." Tsukishima laughed too.

_You light up my day, my personal sun_

_Showing me all the ways I could fall, you make me feel new_

The song went on and they danced around the living room, the furniture weren't obstacles to them. They were just... happy.

"You know, I never thought I could love you this much." Tsukishima said.

"You're a sap, Kei." Hinata laughed and Tsukishima pouted. "But, yeah, I love you too. A lot."

Tsukishima kissed Hinata on the forehead, a single act of affection and care. Hinata closed his eyes and smiled. Kei loved his smile. "Move in with me." He whispered, but his heart was beating fast and loud. Hinata looked at him, eyes shining, they said everything. The only possible answer. Yes.

"Forever is a long time but I don't mind spending it with you. I love you so much, Kei."

"And I am the sap."

"Oh, shut up."

And they kissed, slowly and passionately, full of promises and plans. But, above all things, full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
